My Heart Leaps For You
by VisualZero
Summary: Kyouya and Nile finally act upon their feelings for each other, but hours later Kyouya denies anything happened. Can both boys learn to trust their emotions enough for them to be together? And when love blossoms will it last? KyouyaxNile


**MFB fics moved to this account. Will upload chapter two in a bit.**

* * *

'Thought I'd find you out here.' The corners of Nile's lips twitched upwards, having finally located his friend skulking around the gardens of the castle where the World Tournament after party was being held, and the Bladers were currently staying.

'I don't do parties,' Kyouya had protested vehemently beforehand. 'I don't do parties ever. I'm not coming, I'm absolutely not coming, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!'

Three hours later he found himself with a scissors pressed to his head by an irate Madoka who threatened to chop off all his hair if he didn't attend.

'FINE! But I'm not dressing up.'

Of course, if he was completely honest, Nile preferred to see Kyouya in his familiar coat and ripped shirt. There was an air of proud, silent power to him, and that was exactly what attracted the younger boy so much.

'This is bullshit. Why can't we leave yet?'

'Because Demure and the fat one are still circulating. Sorry, Kyouya, we're stuck here.'

The boys padded unhurriedly through the gardens, until they reached a clear, manmade lake.

Kyouya immediately plonked himself down just beside the edge and without turning around, reached up to grab Nile's jacket, pulling him down too.

'I hate parties.'

'I've noticed.'

'Do you like parties?'

'Not really. They're too loud. I like peace. And quiet.'

'Oh… I fucking hate parties.'

'Kyouya, you're a broken record! I think I get it!'

Kyouya grinned, shook his head and pushed the bangs out of his eyes. His met Nile's and both of them just looked at each other.

Nile could feel his heart beating just that little bit faster, fuck Kyouya! Every single time he was around Nile lost complete control of his emotions!

Even in the stark moonlight, Nile could easily make out Kyouya's defined features: his angled jaw, those broad lips… In the dense heat, Nile felt himself drawn closer to the boy, only wanting him to hold him, just once…

'KYOUYA!' Nile suddenly felt himself being wrenched forward, head first into the water, the surface rippling with waves as he struggled to climb back out. Kyouya meanwhile threw back his head and laughed.

'It's fucking hot tonight. That should cool you down!'

'Kyouya, you are a dead man…' Nile muttered, and then seized his legs to pull him in too.

'Oh, fuck no! You know I hate water!' Kyouya growled, instantly paddling back to the edge – only for Nile to hold him back.

'I don't think I've ever heard of a cat who likes water. But like you said, it's hot and you need to cool off!' Nile smirked, dragging himself back onto the bank. Within seconds, Kyouya crawled back out and furiously narrowed his eyes at the Egyptian boy.

'You have ten seconds to run for your life.' He spat.

'You're going to have to be faster than that to catch me Kyouya!'

'Fuck you! I'm waterlogged!'

Because of the humidity of the night and the fact they were sprinting through the open fields, Nile dried off almost instantly, however, he had no choice but to keep running. Kyouya was hot on his heels.

'Get back here, ginger!'

Even at his top speed there was no way Nile would have been able to outrun Kyouya, who loped like a wild cat under the moon – within seconds Nile felt himself forced to the ground, the sudden pressure of Kyouya's body on top of his pining him firmly in place. He half-struggled but as their cries died out he gave into the silence, only staring up into Kyouya's eyes, and they said enough.

As the older boy drew closer, Nile became intensely aware of their position. The warmth radiating from Kyouya's body, toned and strong, pressing against his…

Nile pulled away, mortified. Kyouya didn't feel it, did he? He didn't seem like he had. He couldn't help it – their intimacy triggered a purely physical response.

A smile crept onto Kyouya's face, as he realized what had happened. He allowed Nile to adjust himself into a sitting position, but drew him closer still. And then he kissed him.

It was awkward at first, Kyouya kissing a bit too ravenously, resembling an attack more so than kiss, but gradually he became softer, not as vigorous. Nile kissed him back, him starting out gently but getting hungrier as they kissed more deeply, more passionately.

Nile had no idea how long they stayed like that before he became of Kyouya's hands moving lower, caressing Nile's lower body, and his kisses moving lower too.

'Let's do it. I want you.' He mumbled into Nile's neck.

'Not here!'

'What's wrong with here? It's as good a place as any.'

Nile moaned as Kyouya suddenly bit down on his neck.

'I'm not having sex in a field!'

'Will you fuck me if we go back to our room?'

Nile hesitated. This was exactly what he wanted, exactly… but he was suddenly overcome with nerves. He'd never come close to having sex before in his life, he'd never been _interested_ enough in anyone, but had wanted Kyouya from the moment he laid eyes on him... Alright. It was now or never.

There was no need for words. They had walked back in silence, at a pace gradually quickening. Kyouya seemed eager, which both excited and terrified Nile. Of course, he just wants a quick fuck… Who wouldn't? But Nile couldn't help hoping there was a little more to it than that.

The second they made it to the bedroom Kyouya grabbed Nile and pushed him onto the bed, this time voraciously slathering Nile with kisses, whilst simultaneously trying to pull both his and Nile's shirt off. Nile kissed him back, just as hungrily, this time definitely sure this was what he wanted.

A door slamming shut and chattering voices from the other room startled both boys. Kyouya, still from shock, turned to the door. Slowly, he climbed off Nile and cautiously opened it.

'Kyouya! Thank goodness! Benkei is drunk as a skunk!' Demure, exhausted from hauling his friend up the two flights of stairs collapsed onto the couch.

'I am not – you're skunk is… Oh God, I'm gonna be sick!' He ran for the bathroom.

Nile listened to Demure prattle on about the party even though he probably knew the latter really didn't care. After a few minutes he reclined back onto the bed, waiting for Kyouya to come back.

He didn't.

An hour later, Nile slipped into the other room where he found Benkei snoring in a heap on the floor and Kyouya and Demure watching TV.

'Kyouya.'

The teal-haired boy pretended not to hear him.

'Kyouya, are you coming back or what?'

'Fuck off.' Though he was drawsy, his tone was still sharp and Nile was caught off guard.

'What?'

'I said, fuck off! I'm trying to watch TV!' But his eyes had a glazed over look that meant he wasn't focusing properly.

Nile growled and folded his arms.

'I cannot fucking believe you.'

'Just FUCK OFF, alright? I don't want to deal with you tonight; I'm too fucking tired! FUCK. OFF!'

After this sudden outburst Demure stared from one boy to the other wondering what was going on. Nile focused only on Kyouya with a defiant, steely gaze. Kyouya stared at the ground.

Shaking his head, Nile decided to retreat to the bedroom. 'Un-fucking-believable.'

At about ten to three that night Kyouya warily crept into the bedroom, leaving Demure and Benkei asleep in the other. Sighing at the lump huddled under Nile's bed sheets, he pulled back his own covers, hoping to catch at least three hours sleep.

'You're a fucking coward.'

As he hadn't said a word in three hours, Nile's statement broke the silence quite violently. Kyouya growled, and rolled onto his other side.

'Shut up.'

'Do I even get an explanation? No, God forbid you have to take responsibility for your actions-'

'Just fuck up, okay?' Kyouya whispered, but the anger in his voice was audible. 'What happened tonight was a mistake. I'm not gay. I'm NOT. I have no intention of ever getting involved with someone like you, and don't you ever try something like that again!'

'…That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my life! YOU kissed ME, if you remember correctly! You're a coward, Kyouya, a fucking coward. Does sexuality matter so fucking much to you? Do you suddenly care what people think? We both wanted it, and you know it! And you don't. Fucking. Leave someone just before you're about to fuck and not come back! You are NOT the man I thought you were! Well, I guess that's what I fucking get for making the mistake of trusting you,'

Kyouya was silent.

'That's what I get for trusting anyone.' Nile repeated, as tears silently began to drip down his face.

Kyouya lay still, awake and knowing he wasn't going to sleep at all that night. Nile's words rang in his head so painfully truthful.

He DIDN'T care what people think. He couldn't give a FUCK. But there was no way he was admitting to himself he liked boys. That was just wrong… wasn't it? Even if… even if it cost him the most important person in his life.

Kyouya got out of bed and softly crept over to Nile's bed. He looked so small, so fragile in his sleep, his breathing deep and heavy.

I want to hold him, I want to hold him in my arms and tell him I do care… God, I care so fucking much…

He's right… I am a fucking coward. Kyouya sighed deeply, his hand hovering over Nile's head.

Lion's are supposed to fear absolutely nothing. Please help me; please help me find the courage to tell you how I feel…

Kyouya crept back into bed, belling his hands into fists, absolutely hating himself. Like he predicted, he didn't get any sleep that night.

I've never written anything like this before, so forgive me if I'm shaky. Con crit welcomed.

**Kyouya's hot and cold here… hopefully he will be able to give in to his feelings and comfort poor Nile… I'm sorry if they were OOC…**

**Please tell me what you think…!**


End file.
